Hanabusa
by KrisSyaoran
Summary: IDK! just read it...YAOI-NESS


**Hanabusa.**

"Akira-kun!" A familiar voice beckons. It's Yoh-sensei.

"Hai, Yoh-sensei?" Turning around I reply. Yoh-sensei is my math teacher but he's more like a big brother to everyone. Except me, that is.

"Akira-kun you never turned in the handout from today. Is something the matter?" The only thing I find bad about him, is something everyone else likes. He worries about everyone. Personally I find he worries too much.

"No, everything's fine, Sensei, don't worry about it. I'll turn it in tomorrow. " I say with a reassuring smile. _God, how much more annoying can this guy get? _I think to myself.

"Ah," taken aback he stammers, "if you say so. I'll be waiting for that worksheet. Don't forget, Akira-kun!" Looking down at his watch, "Sorry Akira-kun I have a meeting!" He turns and runs off.

"Bye sensei!" I smile and wave. _Finally, _I think. Then I realize the time. "Ah, shit!" I turn and run towards the councilor's office.

By the time I reach the councilor's office, I'm late. _Ah, Cain-sensei will be mad again, _I think with a sigh. I open the door, prepared to receive my punishment then move on with the session. Instead I walk in on the most embarrassing, and disgusting thing ever. Cain-sensei is sleeping with a male student. I don't recognize the student, so I assume he must be a first year.

"Uh, uh umm," Blushing I stammer, they're staring right at me at this point, "Excuse me!" I slam the door shut and run away, still beat red.

Running down the hall a hand grabs my arm. It was Cain-sensei, apparently he put his pants back on but didn't have time to button up his shirt. Avoiding his eyes, I stammer, "L-let go of me!" I'm panting now, because I ran the whole way.

"Akira-kun, just listen to me for a minute. It's not what you think." He says. _So he's trying to play the 'Not what you think' card. What am I his lover that caught him cheating?_

"So you are denying that you were going to sleep with that first year?" Fine, if he wants to play that way I'll go with it.

"A first year? Is that what you think?" His eyes opened wide in supervise and he starts laughing.

"What's so funny? I assumed he was a first year because he doesn't look like an adult and I've never seen him before." I snap at him defensively.

He finally stops laughing, "That wasn't a student, Akira. Even though he doesn't look it he's actually three years my senpai." He says with an amused smile.

"Eh, really b-but he looks so young!" I'm looking right at him now, still avoiding his eyes. _I'm probably blushing bright red,_ I think.

He smiles sweetly now, you would never think that it was just a smile of amusement. "Yes, really it runs in his family. Looking young that is."

I look down at my feet, still blushing and say in a tiny voice, "I-I see." _God, I must seem so stupid!_

Cain-sensei giggles "Ne, Akira-kun. Were you perhaps, jealous?" He puts a hand under my chin and gently lifts it up, till our eyes meet.

I blush a deeper red than before, "O-of course not! Why would I be jealous?" A voice pops into my head and says 'your lying, Akira. You are jealous._' I'm…jealous?_

The hand that was holding my arm moves to my back and pulls me into Cain-sensei. Were so close now, I can feel his hot breath on my face.

In a sweet voice he whispers "You're so cute, Akira." He kisses me lightly on the lips, "That's one of things I love about you."

I can hardly register the words, _He loves me? No, I must've heard wrong! _"Y-you love me?" I manage to stammer.

"I do. I have since your first year. The first day of your sessions with me I fell for you at first sight." He whispers in a voice dripping with honey. _His voice is so cool. No! Focus on what he just said, _I think to myself. He leans in and kisses me again, only this time it's deeper, more passionate. Then the guy from a few minutes ago pops into my head, and I start to pound on his chest.

He finally stops, and looks hurt. "What's the matter, Akira?"

"Y-your dating that guy aren't you? So why are you telling you love me and k-kissing me?" I stammer in a loud whisper, I can feel the sting of tears welling up in my eyes. I look away so he won't notice.

"By 'that guy' do you mean my senpai? No, Akira, you've got it wrong. Were just friends nothing more." He says sounding a bit hurt. He reaches for my hand, but I snatch it away before he can grab it.

"Then why were you about to sleep with him?" I snap at him. I'm now looking at him, tears streaming down my face. I admit it I'm jealous of him.

"Oh Akira, it wasn't like that! You've heard of sex friends' right? That's what it is, no, was. I DO love you, Akira. I won't sleep with anyone but you!" He replied, truthfully and you can see the concern on his face. "Oh Akira, don't cry." Pulling me into his arms and whipping my tears. I stop crying. "Please tell me, why did you react that way, Akira?"

I pull away from him, and look away. "I don't know." I lie.

"Akira. Do you, perhaps, love me too?" He says and caresses my cheek with his hand. "You do don't you?" a smile spreads across his face.

"I told you I don't know!" I lie again, and run off towards my dorm.

"Akira!" He calls after me but this time he doesn't chase me. I don't look back at him.

I reach my room, and Zed is already back from his date. I'm crying when I open the door, he looks up from his manga and see's me crying.

"Akira! What's the matter?" He asks frantically. He can tell it must've been something big, because not once in the two years we've known each other have I cried, once.

"Zed," I said as tears streamed down my face, too afraid to say any more.

"Come here," He says, setting down his manga and looking directly at me, with a gentle look on his face. How could I do anything but go to him? He's experienced with this kind of thing. Being in love with, and dating, a guy, I mean. Who else but he could help? I run to where he sits on the bed and burry my face in his chest.

"H-help me, Zed." I choke through my tears. He starts rubbing my back.

"There there. Let it all out. When you calm down you can tell me what's wrong," He says rubbing my back, until I finally calm down, "Are you calmed down now?" I nod. "Good. Now tell me what happened"

So I tell him, everything. What I saw in Cain-sensei's' office, up until the minute I walk into our room. "I-I'm just so confused." I say, finishing up.

"I can see how that would confuse you. But listen to your heart. When you see or think about Sensei do you feel different then when you think about anyone else?" He asks. I nod. "Does your heart flutter when your close? Do you feel embarrassed around him?" I nod again, for both. "Do you wish to see him? When he's mad at you do you feel hurt and that you want to fix that?" Again, I nod. "Well there you have it. That's your answer. You love him, and there's not much you can do about it." He says with a smile on his face.

"I-I guess I do." I say blushing, "Thanks, Zed. You helped a lot."

"Anytime, Akira." He says with a bashful yet reassuring smile.

"I-i think I'll go tell him now," I say, blushing a light pink.

"Well whatcha waitin' for? Don't make him wait!" He says with a playful grin, and a hard slap on the back.

"Ow." I say with a wince, then smile. "Your right. See ya later!" I say as I leave. "_Now to find Cain-sensei."_ And I head toward his office. As I get closer I hear crying.

"C-cain-sensei, are you in?" I say opening the door. I see a scene that makes my heart hurt. Cain-sensei is crying. "_Oh, it's all my fault he's like that!" _

"A-akira, is that you?" as his head jerking up, he asks. I see the shock and pain appear on his face.

"Yeah," I say walking up to him, my face starts heating up. "L-listen. I'm sorry about earlier. Y-you know me uhh." I trail off.

"I know, you don't love me. You don't have to say it." He says with a sad tone, looking as if he might cry again at any moment.

"No! That's not what I was gunna say."

"It wasn't?" he says surprise crossing his face, as I kneel down.

"It wasn't. I was going to say," I say softly as I hug him, blushing beet red. "That I love you. I-i'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I guess I always loved you I just didn't realize it. I'm really sor-" But I didn't get to finish, 'cause just at that moment he kisses me. His tongue starts licking my bottom lip, begging for entry. And why would I refuse? I spread my lips apart, and his tongue starts to explore my mouth. An erotic, pleasure filled sound escapes from my mouth. He pulls me closer, and I entangle my hands in his hair. _Oh god, how I wish this moment would never end_. Unfortunately, we can't live without air and that's where our make out session ends. Our lips break apart, and we pant for breath.

"You don't know how happy I am that you love me back" he says with a sweet smile. That hot, heartbreaking smile.

"Oh. I think I do. "I say pulling myself onto his lap.

"Oh, do you know?" He says with an amused smile, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yep," I smile and plant a peck on his mouth. "'Cause I'm just as happy!" I giggle. _And then he takes me back to his house and we make sweet sweet love. Just kidding! _

"You know, you look really tempting right now." He says with a pained expression. I look down, to see myself all deshelved. _Oh. My. God!_ I turn beet red.

"Don't look!" I yell. (His office is sound proof._.)

"Aw, don't be like that." He whimpers. "Fine, I won't look. But it's going to be hard not to so let's get you some clothes." He picks me up. "My house is closer then the dorm, so let's go there." He says with a sly smile. (I really think this is starting to sound like AkuRoku. Maybe I should change it to it.)


End file.
